Wings
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: All his life, Harry was told he wouldn't be destined for greatness. He was told that his parents were failures. However, when a Dominion Angel comes knocking at his cloud, Harry's life changed. He discovers himself..and the reason why his parents are gone. The REAL reason. AU, OOCNESS, SLASH.
1. The Bloodstone

This...is going to be a pretty good story if I say so myself. I have sooo much planned for it my brain might explode..BUT ENJOY!

* * *

"Harry, sir, it is time to get up, sir." A squeaky voice cut into Harry's positive dream and he groaned. Opening one eye blearily, his vision blurred until he could make out the large head of his Cherub Angel.

"Dobby?" He moaned as he tried to cuddle into his blankets.

"It is I, sir. It is time to get up." The angel's gray eyes probed into Harry's back and he sat up.

"Where are my aunt and uncle?" He questioned, looking around him. Dobby's wings fluttered anxiously and Harry sighed. "Are they already at their job?" He asked. Dobby nodded and Harry grimaced. His uncle and aunt, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, were guardian angels assigned to a pair of brothers, Dudley and Piers Polkiss. Vernon was in charge of Piers while Petunia was in charge of Dudley. The two of them flew home every night, bragging about their charges before reminding Harry that he would probably never get to be a guardian angel.

"Sir?" Dobby's voice cut into his thoughts and Harry looked up.

"Isn't it time for your mission?" He asked the angel. Dobby nodded slowly and Harry shooed him off. "Go! You can't be late to your mission!"

"Yes, master Harry. There is food in the cupboard, sir." Dobby told him as he flew off. As a Cherub Angel, Dobby was assigned missions that dealt with, you got it, love. His partner, another Cherub Angel by the name of Winky, and him had Rank B missions which required a lot of planning. Harry sighed sadly as he stepped out of his bed. Ever since he could remember, his uncle and aunt had drilled into him that he was a useless angel, never destined for greatness. They told him his parents fell down to Earth right after he was created because of their lack in skill.

"You're just like your father." Uncle Vernon had told him once. "Lazy and good for nothing." Really, after being told that so many times, how could he not believe it? Since Harry had not earned his full grown wings yet, he could not leave his cloud and he doubted he ever will.

"Well, gotta get to work now." He sighed before waving his hand. A small green energy light consumed it and he began straightening up the place. After he finished, he grabbed a spell book and began reading. Soon, he heard the familiar fluttering of wings and he looked up to see his uncle and aunt flying in. He got up to greet them and they flew in, dropping their stones in his hands. Guardian Angels always carried their Celestial Stones with them because without it, they would not be able to perform any spells.

"Today, Duddykins was such a good boy! He won his football game!" Aunt Petunia told Harry gleefully.

"Well, Piers shot a squirrel and a bird on his hunting trip." Vernon floated to the bed, his belly protruding grossly from his body. "That boy is going to be a great man." Before Petunia could retort, a loud thunking noise was heard.

"What is that?" Petunia glared at the outside before opening the door. Seeing what stood in the doorway, she let out a scream. She dashed away to reveal the towering figure that stood in the doorway. Harry scampered back as well, terrified. The giant walked inside and shook his huge, gray wings before sighing.

"Dursley, you live so far from the castle." He groaned. His beady eyes scanned the room before landing on Harry. "Harry Potter!" He grinned and Harry waved shyly.

"H-hi."

"How are you? I remember the last time I saw you. You were such a tiny angel; you could fit in my palm."

"How do you know me, sir?" Harry asked, looking at the giant.

"Wh- Oh, you probably don't remember. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, a Dominion Angel." Hagrid held out a hand and Harry grabbed it. "And you, Mr. Potter, are invited to attend the Hogwarts, the-"Before Hagrid could finish, Aunt Petunia let out a screech.

"WHAAAAT?" Hagrid looked over at her, not liking the interruption.

"Mr. Potter's name has been down in the Books of Angels ever since he was born. Of course he would be issued an invitation. After all, his parents were highly respected Throne Angels." Hearing that, Harry turned to his relatives.

"What? You told me my parents were thrown down to Earth!" Hagrid let out a snort.

"James and Lily Potter, thrown down to Earth? They were highly respected angels; no one would dare banish them to Earth!" He chortled loudly and Harry glared.

"Then what happened to my parents?" Hagrid fell silent and looked at Harry worriedly. "Tell me!"

"I…Not now. You have to go get your supplies for Hogwarts and-"

"He will not be going." Petunia cut in. Hagrid raised an eyebrow. "I won't allow it. He's my last living relative; I won't allow him to be lost like my sister." She cried out and Harry felt his expression soften.

"I…I need to do this." Harry looked her in the eye, speaking in her mind; Angels all had the ability to communicate with their relatives through brainwaves. His aunt looked at him for a second before nodding. "Thank you." He told her before looking at Hagrid. The angel nodded and Harry followed him. "Where are we going?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked at him before grinning.

"Diagon Alley."

* * *

"Now, Harry, all that's left is your Celestial Stone." Hagrid pointed to a store that had a huge sign that said Ollivander's on it. "In you go." Harry stumbled pass the door and waited for Hagrid. When the angel did not follow him, Harry walked back outside. "Sorry, you're on your own for this one. I'm too tall." Harry frowned but obeyed the giant. "I'll see you in a little bit." Harry waved to the angel before walking in again.

Squinting, Harry could make out the dim glowing of the stones. Suddenly, a loud clatter was heard and an old, wizened angel appeared. "Mr. Potter." He smiled and Harry stood back.

"How do you know my name?" The angel smiled secretively before beckoning to him.

"I remember when your parents were here. James Potter, Carnelian, 3 inches. Lily Evans, Amazonite, 2 inches. Both very good quality." The man nodded and Harry cocked his head.

"Are you Mr. Ollivander?"

"Why, yes I am. Now, onto the search." The man flew away and Harry looked at his retreating back confusedly. Suddenly, Mr. Ollivander came back and dumped a pile on his table. "Come here, come here." Harry obliged and stood in front of the pile. "Agate, two inches." The angel said before plopping a purple stone in his hand. The stone stung Harry's hand and he threw it away.

"OUCH!"

"Not that one then." The man dug through the pile before extracting a yellow stone. "Citrine, four inches." This went on for some time, each time Harry feeling agitated because of the stone. The pile kept shrinking and shrinking until there was nothing left. Feeling put down, Harry turned to leave but was stopped by the man's muttering.

"A very difficult customer...I wonder." Harry turned back.

"Yes?" Mr. Ollivander smiled chillingly before disappearing. He came back with a red stone and handed it to Harry. Harry took it uncaringly and almost dropped it when a tremor ran up his arm.

"Strange...very strange."

"Excuse, what's strange sir?" Harry couldn't help but ask. He gripped the stone harder, hoping the angel wouldn't tell him the stone was already claimed.

"There are only two types of those stones that were ever made. Only the greatest can yield them..."

"What type of stone is this?" Harry asked. Mr. Ollivander smiled and whispered to him.

"A bloodstone."

* * *

THANK YOU for reading, check my profile and see if you can earn a story, drabble,ect...:]


	2. The Past

Heyo! Um, sorry it's been a long time. I get kind of lethargic during the summer. Sorry for any mistakes! Love you lots!

* * *

"Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagriiiiiid." Harry whined as he followed the huge angel. The man shook his head and Harry continued pouting. After Harry received his Celestial Stone, Mr. Ollivander kept staring at him in a creepy way. When Hagrid returned with a box in his hands, Mr. Ollivander looked at the angel and grinned.

"Like his brother." And with that, Hagrid grabbed Harry and pulled him away. Now, Harry wanted to know what just happened.

"Hagrid!" Harry groaned and Hagrid looked down at him. "Tell me please?" The angel looked at him cautiously before pointing to a shabby looking cloud.

"Follow me." Harry obeyed happily and soon found himself seated in a dark corner away from all the other angels that were laughing and joking around. "Have you ever wondered how you got your scar?" Hagrid asked softly. Harry reached a hand up to the small lightning bolt on his head.

"My aunt told me I got it when I fell and hit my head."

"Wrong." Hagrid stared at Harry until he started squirming.

"Then what really happened?" Hagrid let out a long sigh before leaning back in his chair. The two angels sat there in silence until Harry coughed.

"Oh right. Your parents were well known and revered Throne angels remember?" Harry nodded when Hagrid looked at him. "They were in the Order of Wings, the heavens top protector group. Seventeen years after they graduated from Hogwarts, your parents got married and had a child."

"Me?" Harry asked. Hagrid winced and shook his head.

"No. Your brother. He was named Thomas Marvolo Riddle after your father's great grandfather. As a young angel, Tom showed many signs of becoming a great Throne Angel, just like your parents. When he was sixteen, they had you, Harry James Potter. When you were one year old, there was a terrible massacre down on Earth. Many people were killed and the Higher Ups decided a rogue angel was responsible. Your parents were on the squad that was sent out to find the angel and one day, they found out who it was."

"Your brother was the one responsible. When the skies found out, we were all in shock. Thomas Marvolo Riddle, the eldest son of Lily and James, was a rogue angel!" Hagrid paused to blow his nose and Harry shivered. Rogue angels were angels that didn't go by the rules, most of them preferring to be down in Hell with Satan. "When he was found out, he flew back to your home and when your parents caught up with him, it was too late. He had his Celestial Stone pointed at you and he had almost finished saying the soul gathering spell. Your parents tried to stop him, but he blasted them away. When the spell was finished, a green glow illuminated the room and when it faded; your parents expected the worst. However, instead of a lifeless form of you, they saw you still moving and crying, a small scar on your forehead."

"When Tom saw that you were still alive (for lack of better word), he started screaming. "I WILL BE KNOWN AS LORD VOLDEMORT FROM NOW ON, SECOND IN COMMAND TO SATAN!" As soon as he said that, the heavens opened up and he fell down to earth as a fallen angel. Your parents, not knowing what to do, followed him down and no one has ever seen those three again." The two lapsed into silence again before Harry's quiet voice broke through it.

"I..Do you have a picture of mom and dad? I've..Aunt Petunia doesn't." Hagrid peered down at Harry before pulling out a huge photo album.

"I have an album of them I've been meaning to give to you." Hagrid handed it to Harry and he opened it. The first thing he saw was a lady with long, fiery hair and green eyes standing next to a tall man that looked like him.

"Mom..Dad.." He whispered and the two figures waved to him. He continued flipping the pages until he happened upon a picture of his father with three other men. "Who are they?" Hagrid peered at the picture and all the color drained from his face. "Hagrid?"

* * *

"They're..They were your father's best friends." Harry looked at the three other angels before catching what Hagrid said.

"Were?" Hagrid sighed again before pointing to the angel that had his arm thrown around Harry's dad's shoulders.

"That's Sirius Black. His family is a family of dark angels."

"Then how-"

"He was accepted into Hogwarts as an exchanged angel and after a few months, everyone thought that Sirius was different from his family. That's Remus Lupin." Hagrid pointed to the sandy haired man in the corner. "He's..a hybrid. Half angel, half human." Harry gaped at Hagrid and the angel chuckled. "Yes, that is very rare, but it happens. And lastly, that is Peter Pettigrew." Harry looked at the short man that looked at Sirius and his father with adoring eyes. "He was from a family of cherub angels so it was quite the surprise when he was accepted into Hogwarts."

"Wait, was?"

"He…is gone from the skies now." Hagrid looked away from Harry uncomfortably.

"What happened? Hagrid?" Harry peered into the angel's dark eyes when a loud booming noise rang through the air. They both looked up and Hagrid let out a loud whoop.

"Professor! Professor!" He looked at Harry and smiled widely. "That's Professor Quirell, one of your teachers." Harry waved shyly at the angel who twitched and fainted.

"Um, did I do something?"

"Nah, he has been kind of you know" Hagrid twirled his finger around his head. "After a run in with a demon." Harry eyed the strange angel for a moment before turning to Hagrid again.

"What happened to them?"

"Hmmm?"

"My parents' friends. What happened?" Hagrid's eyes turned down and he sniffled loudly.

"After Lily and James disappeared, there was a bit of investigating and it was discovered that Sirius betrayed them."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh! Your home was under secrecy and wards that dispelled all dark magic. In order to keep the wards up, your parents selected one of their friends to be the blood keeper. Only the blood keeper could bring down the wards and they selected Sirius Black. Once everyone figured out who did it, Peter tried to avenge Lily and James, but Sirius killed him and ran. With all of his friends gone, Remus hid away from society and no one has seen him ever since."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked at him with confusion. "Was Mr. Black given a trial?"

"No, he ran before he got one."

"So what if he was innocent." Hagrid stared at him for a while before shaking his head.

"Even if he was, he killed Peter." Hagrid huffed and turned away. Sensing that he was on a sensitive topic, Harry changed it.

"Can you tell me about my other teachers?" Hagrid grinned widely and began talking again.

"There is Professor Sprout, a-"At that moment, a loud explosion sounded throughout the town and Harry bolted up.

"What was that?" He looked around to see everyone still calmly talking.

"Eh, most likely a rogue angel. They'll be caught and casted down soon." Hagrid picked up his glass and dropped it. "Oh crud."

"Does this happen often?" Harry asked. Before the angel could answer, a huge hole appeared and an angel flew through it. It wore a dark cape around it and as soon as it spotted Harry, it flew straight towards him. "Um, Hagrid? HAGRID!" Harry turned to saw a frozen-with-shock Hagrid. The angel grabbed Harry and flew away to a thunder cloud before dropping him.

"Sorry, but it was necessary." The angel said before pulling his hood down. Harry could only stare at the angel. He had long, white blonde hair and a cane. "I am Lucius Malfoy."

"Harry Potter." Harry offered his hand and the angel gave him a bland smirk.

"I know. Come with me. We need your help." With that, the angel grabbed him and pushed him down. "Wait for the thunder." As the cloud rumbled, lightning shot out and Harry and Lucius were pulled down with it.

* * *

And that's it! This might be shorter than I thought, but I had an idea and I wanted to start another story!...but I have to finish one first. Anyways, thanks for reading! :]


	3. The REAL Past

Here's another chappie! Two in a daaaaaay! MUAHAHAHA!..um..It's close to being done. I had some of these ideas on the spot, so forgive me for mistakes. Happy reading!

* * *

"Owwww." Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. Three pairs of eyes stared back at him and he let out a girlish scream. "WHAAAA!" They all moved away and Lucius patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. Forgot most angels aren't used to lightning." The man moved back and a woman with dark blonde hair grabbed his face.

"Hello darling. I am Narcissa Malfoy. How are you-" She got shoved away and the second man came up to Harry, a huge grin on his face. He looked slightly familiar and Harry let out a small cry when he realized why.

"SIRIUS BLACK?" The man looked slightly surprised but he nodded. "You..you're..Aren't you the one who betrayed my parents?" At this, the man's grin fell.

"It wasn't me. It was that traitor, Pettigrew. Because of him, the pack broke up!" Sirius grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall.

"Um, I would love to talk, but where am I exactly?" Sirius' face adopted the goofy look again.

"My place. Grimmauld Place." He grinned happily and Harry couldn't help smiling back. At that moment, the door pushed open and another blonde walked in. Looking up, Harry's heart skipped a beat. There was no denying it. The blonde was hot. Smoking hot.

"Mother, have you seen Weasly? We were supposed to-" The blonde turned and his grey eyes came in contact with Harry's emerald ones and the two froze. "Who…is..that?" The blonde whispered.

"That's Harry honey. Remember we told you we were going to bring someone in?"

"Hi." Harry gave the blonde a small wave. The wave seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was under and the blonde sneered.

"Hmph." With that, he turned and stalked back out of the room.

"I'm sorry Harry that was Draco. Our son." Narcissa smiled apologetically before placing a glass down near Harry. "Now, let us explain why you're here." The three puttered around the room for a while before getting situated.

"I was one of your dad's best friends." Sirius spoke up. "I was your brother's and your godfather. Anyways, the four of us- Remus, James, me, and Pettigrew- were always together, but the teachers were always watching me because I came from a dark family. A family full of fallen angels. Anyways, we all graduated and I stayed in the skies. When your parents got married, I was your father's best man! And Remus was the Maid of Honor." Here they all snickered before growing somber again. "When they had your brother, we were all ecstatic. However, for some reason, your parents insisted on naming him Tom Marvolo Riddle, a name that your dad claimed was his great grandfather. I looked it up and then I found out it wasn't his great grandfather. It was his great great great great great great many more greats uncle. And he was also the son of Lucifer. He joined his father when Lucifer decided to betray the skies. Of course, your father's bloodline came from Tom's twin brother, Merope Gaunt Riddle. She was a sweet angel, the kinder one of the two. Unfortunately she fell in love with a demon. She had children, but since the angel bloodline was stronger, none of them showed any evil tendencies. However, as time went on, Lucifer decided he wanted his entire family back with him. He sent in a spy, hoping they would catch the eye of his last family member, your father. James was-"

"Wait, why was dad the last one?" Harry asked. Sirius paused and looked at the smaller angel with confusion. "Didn't Merope have children? As in more than one?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, she had three boys." Lucifer spoke up. Sirius threw the blonde a disgruntle look.

"Sure, take over the story of my BEST friend." The dark haired angel stuck his tongue out. The other two rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Anyways, the three brothers were powerful angels. One day they journeyed down to Earth and came across a place full of shadows of death. Powerful as they are, they called upon the heaven's light and continued on. However, Death was not happy about that. So he came up to the brothers in hopes of finding another way to claim their souls. He offered them each a gift for crossing the land safely. The first brother, Antioch, wanted the strongest Celestial Stone. Death picked up a pebble and transformed it into a Jadeite Stone (1). The second brother, Cadmus, wanted to humiliate Death and asked for something that could bring back the dead. Death handed him the Resurrection stone. Ignotus, the last brother, thought long and hard before asking for an invisibility cloak, one that would hide him from anyone, even Death. Death grudgingly cut a piece of his cloak before handing it to Ignotus. With their gifts, the brothers went back to the skies and parted ways." Lucius began coughing and Narcissa handed him a glass of water. "Thank you love."

"The first brother journeyed to a town where he met a, angel he had once quarreled with." Narcissa continued the story as Harry sat there. "He killed that angel and boasted of the stone's great power. When night came, another angel snuck into the place Antioch was resting, killed him, and took the stone for himself. With that, Death took the first brother. The second brother went home and fell in love with a human who was killed by a car. Sad and desperate, Cadmus used the stone to bring her soul to him. Unfortunately, the girl grew cold and grey because she did not belong there. Distressed, Cadmus killed himself and Death took the second brother. However, no matter how far Death searched for the last brother, he could not find him. Finally, many years later, Cadmus deemed himself old enough and removed the cloak, gave it to his only son, and went with Death like they were old friends." Narcissa took the glass from Lucius and drank it.

"That's an interesting story." Harry told them with a confused smile.

"Pup, the other two didn't exactly have time to have children. The first one was killed on the first day; the second one fell in love with a dead human. Only Cadmus continued the line. And for some reason, the rest of the line only had one child each…until your parents had the both of you." Sirius told Harry.

"And what about the spy?" Harry asked.

"What?" The three of them turned to look at the small angel.

"You said Lucifer sent a spy up." Harry looked at both of them and they looked at him awkwardly. Suddenly, the door flew open and an angel swept in.

"Severina (2)!" The two Malfoys gasped while Sirius glared at the angel.

"It was me." Harry looked at the angel before tilting his head.

"You look familiar… Did you take any pictures with my parents?"

"I was your mother's best friend." Severina paced the room before glaring at Sirius.

"What?" The two had a staring contest before Sirius stood up. "Here, you hag."

"Shut it Black." Severina stared at Harry before sighing. "My mother, Eileen Prince, fell in love with a human and she actually left the skies to pursue him. Tobias Snape, a soldier, married my mother without finding out she was a fallen angel. When she became pregnant with me and he found out I was a girl, he casted us out. With no money, my mother had nowhere to go. Lucifer found us and he took us to his domain where we lived. I have known him for years and he became like a father to me." Here Severina made a disgusted face before continuing. "One day, he came to me and told me he had something he wanted me to do. He told me to go up and bring back his last family member because he missed them. He said Potter was brainwashed and held against his will and like a fool, I believed him. I went up there and one day Potter got drunk on Multin and Lucifer told me that was my chance." Severina paused and placed her head in her hands.

"Chance for what?" Harry asked. The four angels stared at him before shaking their heads.

"You're joking?" Sirius asked him. When Harry shook his head, Sirius walked up to him and placed an arm around the small angel. "Let me explain the nimbus and cumulus (3) to you." Sirius said before Narcissa clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Just because you knew when you were three does NOT mean other angels do too!" She pushed him down before pointing her finger at him. "SIT. (4)" Sirius' butt went through the floor and he pouted. "Harry, what Severina means is that she…got..um..she got some-"

"Spunk." The grouchy angel cut in.

"Spunk?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. Spunk from your father and then I brought it back to Lucifer who did a spell to create a baby using me." Harry opened his mouth but Severina's glare made him shut it. "Do NOT ask. Anyways, I took the baby and implanted it into Lily. She became pregnant and because there was a disruption between the real mother and the carrier, your mother's body made her another child. You." Harry could only stare in confusion.

"Harry dear, angel mates must always have a true heir. The magic of their bonds demands it." Narcissa told him. "And most angels only have one heir."

"Unless they fall in love with something dark." Sirius spat out, glaring at Severina. "It's all your fault." Sirius glared.

"I didn't know!" Severina threw her hands up.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. The two arguing stopped with their exaggerated gestures and Severina calmed down.

"After Tom was born, he began to dabble in the dark arts and Lucifer established a link with him. With that, he lured Tom down to his domain. It turns out Lucifer still held a grudge for getting kicked out of the skies and he wanted revenge. However, he wasn't strong enough and in his need for revenge, he found a spell. That spell could take all the power from his family members and transfer it to him. The only catch was he had to take every single family member." Severina leaned back and gave Harry a blank stare. "And you're the only one left."

* * *

Ooooooohhh! MUAHAHAHAHA! What have I got planned next for you, my pretties? Anyways, some explanations.

(1) The Jadeite gem is one of the rarest gem. And it's the most expensive. Cha-ching!

(2) Yeah, I made Severus a female. Needed to. I would have done mpreg but then I was like: Lily should have a girl best friend! And then I was like: Tobias Snape needs a reason to kick them out and since I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to see Eileen's wings, this was the next best thing!

(3) Um, my angel twist on the birds and the bees. :]

THANKS for reading! Love y'all. I do. Otherwise I would NOT have written two chapters. My hand hurts. You guys better love me too...


End file.
